Kafka Sunbeam
Kafka Sunbeam (カフカ・サンビーム Kafuka Sanbimu), also known as Kafk Sunbeam in the English localization, is one of the many protagonists of Konjiki no Gash!!. ''He is the owner of 'Umagon's' spell book and likewise his partner. Although he does not get involved in the battle to decide king until later unlike most bookkeepers, after meeting and befriending Umagon, they work together as key allies to 'Kiyomaro[[Kiyomaro Takamine| '''Takamine]] and Gash Bell. Appearance Sunbeam is a 32-year old German man and is 176cm tall. In manga illustrations, he is seen with light green or yellow-green hair and in the anime he is portrayed to have bright blond hair. His hair throughout the series is very short appearing roughly shaved around the sides and back and a little spiky. Later while living in Africa as part of his training with Umagon during the King's Festival, his hair is grown out to medium length. His eyes throughout a majority of the series has a ringed pattern with a light green color on the outer ring to dark green in the center. This can vary at times as seen in several panels of the manga where his eyes, instead of a ringed pattern, has normal pupils instead. Sunbeam mostly wears one particular outfit which consists of a white collared shirt, a dark green vest with a light green stripe in the center from front to back and dark green buttons, a pilot's badge on the left side of his chest, pleated pants ( either brown/ green, (manga) or light blue (anime) ), and brown dress shoes. Other minor outfit variants he can be seen in is his work coveralls ( which can be seen in either light blue or light gray in the anime ) when he works as an automobile engineer. During his business trip to Hokkaido, in the anime he wears a dark green jacket over his usual attire and in the manga he wears a long dark trench coat and a light orange scarf instead. When accompanying Kiyomaro and his classmates ice skating, he can be seen wearing a sweater with a similar color pattern as his standard vest. During the King's Festival, he takes on a different look as he wears a bolo tie and the center of his vest is now shortened down towards the waist without any buttons. He no longer wears a badge with this particular outfit. Personality Sunbeam can be best described as both well-grounded in terms of maturity and easy-going by nature. His capabilities and strong points are especially highlighted when in battle with Umagon. Although even as Umagon's partner, while Sunbeam shows that even he does not always fully understand what Umagon is trying to communicate, during the midst of battle both he and Umagon show that they're both on the same wavelength in terms of thinking. By having complete trust and faith in eachother, they're able to pull through just about any situation. Even prior to joining Kiyomaro and the others in the Devolo Ruins, Sunbeam is shown to be greatly considerate of Umagon's feelings about the battle. Sunbeam understood that although Umagon had been searching for a partner for a long time to help his allies, upon finally meeting his partner he realizes that he can no longer escape from battling. Sunbeam informs Professor Riddle that they would not be able to help them given Umagon's reluctance and initial fear. Despite this still, Sunbeam still believed in Umagon and traveled to the ruins anyhow. Instead of assuming that Umagon was ready to finally participate in the battle with a partner, Sunbeam emphasized to Umagon that once he opens the book and reads a spell, neither of them can turn back on their destinies. Only when Umagon shows him that he's ready to join the battle, Sunbeam gladly joins him as his true partner. Sunbeam is also shown to have a keen sense of intellect and ability to remain cool-headed that he makes good use of during various situations. This can be seen for example during his and Kiyomaro's battle against Pamoon when he informs Kiyomaro about the kind of strategic information that can be learned from an opponent simply by looking into their eyes. Even when they both had been held captured in place by Pamoon, Sunbeam remained composed and silently communicated to Kiyomaro to also stay calm and think. Sunbeam's unconditional faith in Umagon is by far his most strongest characteristic. Even during moments such as their battle against Karudio where him struggling and being in pain made Umagon anxious for his safety, he reassures him that no matter what pain he unintentionally causes him with his flames he still believed in him and emphasized the strength of one's own heart. During the battle against Clear 'too, Sunbeam saw how determined Umagon was wanting to be able to carry Kiyomaro and Gash to the main battlefield despite how worn down and physically exhausted he was and assisted Umagon one last time with whatever heart energy he had left in him. Although it in itself was a difficult decision, he was proud that Umagon did the right thing and was glad he helped him to the very end. Relationships 'Umagon: Umagon is Sunbeam's partner. From the very beginning, Sunbeam believed in Umagon that he would find the strength and courage to fight and help his friends and within the first few minutes of their first battle together, their connection with each other was so strong that they quickly learned a new spell. Both Sunbeam and Umagon care for each other deeply as seen in their many battles together. As a team, they work very well together and as revealed during their fight against Karudio and Sauza, they quickly managed to learn a brand new spell together which was something Karudio and Sauza took months to be able to obtain. Although there have been points where their synchronicity with each other may have been off ( seen for example as they learn their third spell ) and at times Sunbeam may not be able to fully understand all the things Umagon is saying, they nonetheless prove they have solid teamwork together which clearly shines in battle. Details of their personal time together were revealed in Volume 11 of Gash Café '''that were not shown in the original manga releases. Sunbeam and Umagon were shown to be together during battles and outside of battles sharing meals together and greeting each other in the morning of each day. Both Sunbeam and Umagon each expressed to each other how happy being with the other made them feel and that they both love each other very much. After the battle to decide the king had ended, he receives a letter from Umagon and can be seen, with Elle too, overjoyed to be able to hear from him again. '''Elle Chivas: Elle and Sunbeam became acquainted with one another during their time at Faudo. Their implied liking for each other is more obvious in the anime adaptation of the series. In the anime, they can be seen blushing and holding hands together in multiple occasions. In the manga, although Sunbeam isn't shown to mention any reciprocation of these feelings, Elle describes Sunbeam as both a handsome and reliable man. At the very end of the manga, Sunbeam is shown to be living together with Elle. Whether they have a romantic relationship together is not confirmed but they appear to be happy living together. = List of Battles Participated In * Vs. Dalmos & Elizabeth * Vs. Pamoon & Lance * Vs. Demolt & Roberto Vile * Vs. Zopfise & Koko ( Anime ) * Vs. Karudio & Sauza * Vs. Cherish & Nicole * Vs. Fango & Adler * Vs. Zaruchimu & Raushin Mo * Vs. Jedun & Rune * Vs. Zeon & Dufort ( Manga ) * Vs. Clear & Vino ( Manga ) Trivia * According to the volume 2 of the official data books under fighting parameters, Sunbeam's greatest strength is in intelligence. His lowest parameter is in strength. His other parameters in physical fitness, instantaneous power, and luck are neutral. Category:Characters Category:Kafka Sunbeam